5 cosas que pueden pasar
by NoeLawliet
Summary: ...cuando Cartman y Wendy hacen la presentación de Romeo y Julieta. Oneshot. Candy si entrecierras los ojos.


_**South Park **_©___**Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>5 cosas que pueden pasar...<strong>  
><span><strong>cuando Cartman y Wendy hacen presentación de Romeo y Julieta.<strong>

**1. Cartman vs. Wendy = SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA.**

_—Y para inmortalizar la memoria de esta firme conciliación, ordenó el señor de Verona que los cuerpos de los dos infelices amantes fuesen colocados juntos en el sepulcro que les vio morir, erigido en columna de mármol y cubierto de inscripciones. Así, pues, entre las raras excelencias que se muestran en la ciudad de Verona, ninguna tan célebre existe como el monumento de Romeo y Julieta..._ —decía Bebe, la encargada de darle voz a la historia.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la trágica escena final, se armaba un escándalo entre "Romeo y Julieta"

—Me estoy cagando. —se quejó Cartman tras la gran cortina de color púrpura vino. Wendy le pegó un manotazo en el pecho.—¡Hey, puta, se supone que Julieta está muerta! —agregó el culón, con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo enfadar a la Testaburger.

—¡Romeo también está muerto, idiota! Y no eres precisamente un Romeo muy guapo... joder, ¡¿por qué coño me ha tocado contigo?! ¡Yo quería hacerlo con Stan! —Wendy se llevó las manos a la cara, decepcionada y frotándose la sien.

Ella no alcanzó a ver el pequeñísimo, casi diminuto, rastro de tristeza en los ojos castaños del gordo.

—¿"Hacerlo con Stan"? Ya sabía que eras puta, Wendy, pero admitírmelo públicamente es otra cosa. ¡Incluso tendrías sexo con el perro de tu jodido novio! Pero, si eres tan puta, dime... ¿a qué te suena cuando digo _Doggy Style_? —preguntó Eric con una sonrisita traviesa.

El rostro de la Testaburger se tiñó de rojo.

—¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO, IDIOTA!

Y lo empujó. Terrible error.

Mientras Bebe terminaba su oración y hacía una reverencia ante el público, compuesto por maestros, profesores, padres y alumnos, Cartman se agarró de la cortina lanzando un gritito de niña asustada, logrando arrancarla desde arriba y rodando como una bolsa de papas, para quedar frente a todos envuelto en la bonita cortina de una tonalidad morada adherida al cuerpo como si fuera un vestido largo de princesa de Disney.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Porque un pie de Wendy se enganchó a un trozo de la cortina, así que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

El público entero dejó de aplaudir a Bebe (porque había sido revoleada hacia algún lugar... no se supo muy bien en aquel momento) y se quedó viendo fijo a los dos protagonistas de la obra con cara de shock.

—¡TODO ES TU CULPA, PUTA! —chilló Cartman en medio del silencio.

Otro minuto más de silencio.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! —saltó Liane, muy orgullosa y secándose las lágrimas de emoción.

**2. ****Si Cartman ha comido antes de la función, esto puede culminar en que suceda un final épico a escala mundial.**

—No me siento muy bien... —Cartman se agarró el estómago, con expresión adolorida. Se sentía casi igual a Stan cuando este vomitaba por Wendy—. ¡Maricas! ¿Alguien aquí tiene alguna aspirina? ¡Hey, maricas! —nadie le prestaba atención, sobre todo porque la mayoría eran maquillistas y estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a la Testaburger—. Pedazos de Kennys, sobre todo la puta de Wendy... ¡bah, no los necesito! —Cartman se dio vuelta, enojado pero dispuesto a buscar un método para calmarse el dolor de estómago que tenía.

Inspeccionó el lugar. Era un horrible escenario común y corriente, sin nada más que sillas que luego serían quitadas para dejar ver a todos los actores y actrices y darle fin a la obra haciendo una estúpida reverencia. En su opinión, Wendy no actuaba tan bien, incluso el marica de Kyle lo haría mejor con un vestido rosa y utilizando una voz afeminada.

Sintió cómo su estómago se transformaba en fuego, y dio una expresión de dolor, ajeno a los movimientos rápidos de los ayudantes arriba del escenario que quitaban todas las sillas y los materiales. Era evidente que Cartman no se daba cuenta de que finalizaba la obra y debía hacer la reverencia.

—¡Ya, maricas, denme algo para este puto dolor de panza! ¡Oigan, soy Romeo y...!

No pudo seguir. Apenas se corrió la cortina, vomitó todo.

—¡CARTMAN, GORDO IMBÉCIL!

Y no fue para menos cuando a Wendy le quedó un bonito vestido color verde hecho de vómito cartmaniano.

—¡Quítate el puto vestido, entonces! ¡No hay nada que todo South Park no haya visto! —fue la respuesta de Cartman, poniéndose a la defensiva.

**3. El director de la obra puede sufrir paredtitis, una enfermedad que se presenta en casos de desesperación extrema y que incita al enfermo a que se golpee irrepetidas veces la cabeza contra la pared. OJO: Más propenso en lectores/as enloquecidos/as.**

—¡Me niego a compartir escenario con este idiota! —despotricaba Wendy.

Todos los años, ella realizaba la actuación de la obra literaria de Shakespeare, pero no junto al culón, si no con su novio Stan, y esta vez, como fue sorteo, sorpresivamente se eligió al gordo como el protagonista de la historia de amor. Claro, al principio, el director no contaba que sería tan difícil trabajar con estos dos juntos en una misma sala (Stan y Wendy solían ser muy dulces con él y trataban bien a todo el mundo dando lecciones de vida verdaderamente filosóficas que ponían a llorar como nenaza a cualquiera, y comparado al infierno que vivía, era como jugar con animalitos en un prado verde lleno de flores).

—¡Tampoco es que tú fueras una hermosa princesa, puta! —se burló Eric—. Además ese vestido se vería mejor en cualquier otra persona, incluso en mí, a pesar de que es rosa. Debo aclarar que yo no soy ningún marica como Kyle o Butters —añadió el culón—. Y si lo fuera, obviamente sería el dominante.

El director se agarró la cabeza, desesperado ya. Llevaba cerca de una hora y media tratando de hacer las paces entre ambos actores principales.

—¡¿Por qué coño aceptaste entonces, imbécil?! —la Testaburger le pegó un manotazo aún más fuerte en el pecho.

—No tenía opción, puta —se quejó Cartman—. Además quería molestarte y no darte el gusto de estar con tu noviecito que debe estar cansado que lo violes a cada rato —agregó sonriente, sentándose en una silla y mirando a la pelinegra con expresión de triunfo, mientras acariciaba un zapato—. ¡¿Dónde mierda está mi gato para mi pose malévola?!

—No es violación si es consentido, estúpido, y antes de que digas alguna estupidez, ¡no tengo sexo con Stan! —le espetó Wendy, más enojada que antes y lanzándole el par del zapato a la cara—. ¡Y TÚ SERÍAS MÁS SUMISO QUE KYLE!

—Señor Dios, Padre Todopoderoso, perdona sus pecados y haz que se calmen las fieras... te lo pido de todo corazón. Lamento ser un mal hijo y mirar pornografía los viernes a la noche, ¡pero Poringa está genial!... —decía mientras tanto el director, dándose golpes con cada palabra contra la pared.

**4. Los diágolos pueden ser cambiados.**

Día de la presentación de la obra. El director, las amigas de Wendy, los ami-enemigos de Cartman... todos estaban allí. Incluso sus padres. Sin embargo, ese día tampoco era la excepción de la rutina y "Romeo y Julieta" peleaban con miradas y tras vastidores en cuanto debían retirarse del escenario para darle el lugar a otros personajes.

Y a Cartman no le ocurrió mejor forma de picar a la Testaburger que con un verso inventado.

—Oh, Romeo, Romeo, ¿dónde estás, que no te veo? —decía la morena con voz melancólica y pose dramática.

—Aquí estoy mierda, y deja de rimar, que quiero follar, porque yo sé que mi anaconda quieres jugar...

El rostro de Wendy se tiñó de un rojo tan profundo que Cartman casi estalló en risas. Casi.

—Oh, lo siento, es que eres un gordo con una idiotez que ni se la lleva el viento. —contestó la Testaburger.

Mientras tanto, el público abría la boca asombrado y la mayoría sonrojados por el comentario inapropiado de Cartman sobre su... anaconda.

—Perdón por ser un gordo idiota pero date cuenta que por ti soy el único que con esta enredadera de rosas se da hostias —Eric no parecía triste ante el insulto de la morena, sino que lucía... divertido.

—Si no te callas ya hoy dormirás en el sofá —advirtió "Julieta"

Y "Romeo" palideció.

Después, por alguna extraña razón, Cartman sonrió dulcemente toda la obra y no abrió la bocota en ningún momento más que para decir sus frases.

**5. Posible final alternativo.**

_"¿Esta puta se piensa que seré como el hippie imbécil de Stan? Si es así, está muy equivocada. Cambiaré la historia a mi antojo, sí, eso haré, jeje."_ pensaba Cartman.

—¡Ha muerto, oh! —decía Lady Capuleto, interpretada por Red, con falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

El culón salió de detrás del escenario y empujó a la familia Capuleto reunida por el "cuerpo" de Julieta muerto.

—¡YO ME VOY AL CARAJO! ¡Díganle a esa zorra que sin sexo no hay sacrificio!

Los actores que estaban allí se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Wendy se "despertó" furiosamente.

—¡CARTMAN, IDIOTA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE NO HAY SEXO! ¡¿Acaso eres Kenny o qué?!

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí tú eres la puta! —saltó el McCormick desde el público.

* * *

><p><strong>H<em>ola<em>. c: Lo prometido es... prometido(?), valga la rebundancia y aquí les traje el oneshot de las 5 cosas con Cartman y Wendy siendo Romeo y Julieta. :3 Sí, ya sé, no es la gran cosa pero hice un esfuerzo a pesar de que Doña Inspiración se fue de fiesta otra vez. ¬¬ Quería hacer este oneshot porque siempre me gustó Romeo y Julieta y todo eso de la poesía (Pablo Neruda manda, perras) así que acá está. c: Bueno, ya saben, si quieren hacerme un encargo o pedido de cualquier pareja estoy sujeta a todo. Yuri, yaoi y hetero por igual. ^^**

_**Matta nee!**_

**P.D.: My Cartmaconda don't, My Cartmaconda don't. :v**


End file.
